


Les Sorciers d'Albion

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Cauchemars en série [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fever, Friendship/Love, Magic, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Spells & Enchantments, Swords, Swords & Sorcery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Certaines choses peuvent changer. Mais pas la magie. Jamais.





	Les Sorciers d'Albion

**** _In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. _

_His name… Merlin._

**…**

La magie est réelle. Elle est essentielle.

Lorsqu'elle est bien utilisée.

Pourtant, il y aura toujours des gens qui auront peur d'elle. Et lorsque la peur régit leur comportement, ils font des choses insensées. Comme les proscriptions et les peines de mort.

C'était dans ce Monde là que vivaient deux jeunes Sorciers. Au Royaume d'Albion, ancien domaine de la belle magie, aux dragons majestueux sillonnant le ciel, aux Druides respectés pour leurs pouvoirs de guérisons et aux Cathas mystiques pour leurs voyances.

Mais hélas, plus rien de tout cela n'existaient.

Les Dragons ont tous péri. Uther Pendragon a tué jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux, gardant seulement Kilgharrah enchaîné dans les grottes du château de Camelot, comme trophée.

Les Druides étaient pourchassés par les Chevaliers et mis à mort par le Roi. Et les Cathas survivants se cachaient dans les cavernes sacrées du pays.

La magie était interdite et les Sorciers devaient la dissimuler.

Cependant, le jeune Merlin était un servant au service du Prince Arthur. Ils avaient tous deux le même âge, environ. La vingtaine passée.

Leur physique, en revanche, était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Merlin était plutôt grand et très mince. Il donnait souvent l'impression de flotter dans son pantalon brun. Il portait toujours une chemise rouge, ou bleu, avec par-dessus une simple veste mordoré. Il avait les cheveux si noirs qu'ils faisaient ressortir son teint pâle et ses joues creuses. Et ses yeux avaient la même couleur que l'océan.

Il était Sorcier depuis sa naissance et il apprenait à mieux utiliser et mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Comme son acolyte, sa meilleure amie de toujours, Aélis Blackthorn.

Elle résidait également à Camelot et avait développé une certaine inclination pour le jeune Sorcier. Comme lui, elle avait les cheveux noirs de jais, la peau pâle et les yeux clairs. Sa chevelure, bien plus longue, retombait en une natte grossière sur son épaule gauche. Elle portait une robe marine avec de simples sandales telles des ballerines. Et un châle couleur crème s'emmêlait autour de ses bras.

Sorcière depuis sa naissance, à l'instar de Merlin, elle cachait ses pouvoirs tout en essayant de les utiliser.

Tout aurait pu continuer comme cela longtemps encore.

Mais alors, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoires.

**…**

Un matin ordinaire à Camelot. Les servants faisaient leur travail pendant que les Chevaliers préparaient le tournoi à venir. Un combat à l'épée sur un pont blanc. Le soleil était déjà au rendez-vous dans le ciel bleu.

Tout le monde pouvait participer au duel. Il suffisait simplement d'écrire son nom dans le registre.

Aélis ne voulait pas participer, bien sûr. Cependant, une personne ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Car Aélis découvrit avec stupeur, et avec panique, qu'elle devait combattre. Et ce, même si son inscription n'était pas de son propre chef. Mais les participants étaient liés par un serment inviolable.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Merlin fut tout aussi angoissé qu'elle. Surtout lorsqu'il apprit qui elle devait combattre : le Prince Arthur.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas l'affronter. Mais le serment ne leur laissa pas le choix. En signe de bonne entente, Arthur offrit une épée à Aélis.

Une simple arme, petite, pour qu'elle puisse tenir dans ses mains. Pas trop lourde. La lame avait une forme étrange, plus épaisse et bombée en son centre. Avec de magnifiques enluminures celtiques. Ce n'était pas Excalibur, l’Épée des Rois, certes. Mais lorsque Aélis la tint entre ses doigts, la lame se mit à changer de couleur pour devenir légèrement écarlate.

Aélis trouva cette arme magnifique. Ses doutes et ses peurs se dissipèrent doucement.

Puis, la corne retentit.

Le combat commença.

Le vent sur le pont vivifia les esprits. Arthur était déjà en position dans sa tenue de Chevalier. Aélis ne portait que sa robe et son châle, ainsi que son épée magique dans sa main gauche.

Le Prince négocia le premier coup, que la fille évita. Elle usa de la stratégie de défiance pour ne pas devoir frapper son ami. Cela fonctionna un temps. Jusqu'à ce que le Roi, Uther Pendragon, ne s'en mêle. Il prêta main forte à son fils unique pour terminer le combat au plus vite.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'Aélis paniqua. Ainsi que Merlin, qui observait la scène avec effroi.

La jeune Sorcière réussit à parer un autre coup. Puis, levant son épée, elle bloqua le suivant. La lame étincela de rouge lorsque Aélis tomba à terre et toucha le sol dur avec douleur. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux et elle vit d'autres coups venir.

Elle murmura.

_\- Ic þé wiþdrífe._

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sort, ses pupilles bleus prirent une teinte dorée quelques secondes. L'enchantement fonctionna. Uther s'emmêla les pieds en courant et il tomba au sol, laissant à la jeune fille le temps de fuir.

Elle se jeta dans la foule. Merlin la prit par la main pour partir avec elle. Le peuple agglutiné autour du combat les empêchait de passer sur le pont. Ils durent longer la rampe pour accéder à la sortir.

Uther le vit. Il hurla.

\- Lâches !

Malgré la lourdeur de sa tenue de Chevalier et de sa cotte de mailles, il courut vers les jeunes Sorciers. Arthur n'eut pas le temps de voir la manœuvre de son père venir en son esprit. Uther attrapa Merlin qui, dans la panique, lâcha la main de son amante. Le Roi en profita pour plaquer sa main gantée autour du cou du garçon et le coller contre la rambarde du pont. Il mit toute sa colère et sa frustration dans son geste. Le Prince ne comprit que trop tard que son père cherchait à faire passer Merlin par-dessus le parapet pour le précipiter dans les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière sous leurs pieds.

Merlin jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et la panique le gagna.

Aélis voulut intervenir et elle implora Arthur du regard. Ce dernier posa son épée et marcha en direction du Roi.

\- Père ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de...

\- De quoi ?! cria Uther avec rage.

Il tourna la tête vers son fils, lui lança un regard noir, puis il poussa Merlin.

Aélis hurla.

Arthur courut vers son servant juste à temps pour lui attraper la main.

Merlin battit des pieds dans le vide et tenta de se cramponner au Prince avec espoir. Aélis accourut à son tour vers eux pour les aider. Seul Uther repartit au milieu du pont pour ramasser son arme et relancer le tournoi.

Merlin se laissa porter par ses amis pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, ses jambes tremblantes le firent tomber par terre. À bout de souffle.

Aélis se jeta dans ses bras et Arthur lui offrit un regard compatissant.

Il était rarement d’accord sur les actions de son père. Mais, pour l'instant, lui non plus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir...

**…**

Lorsque Merlin eut de la fièvre deux jours plus tard, personne ne fit le lien. Pas même Gaïus, le médecin du château. Aélis essayait de faire boire du thé à Merlin pour l'hydrater. Mais, plus le temps passait, moins Merlin guérissait.

Ce fut lorsque Aélis but elle-même une tasse de thé et qu'elle se sentit affreusement mal, qu'elle comprit : le thé était empoisonné.

Elle fit part de ses doutes à Gaïus. À l'aide de ses fioles et potions, il put aisément tester le fameux thé et admettre l’impensable : une personne voulait tuer Merlin.

Cette nuit-là, alors que la lune brillait dans le ciel et que les ombres des bougies faisaient danser des silhouettes inquiétantes sur les murs de leurs appartements, Gaïus discuta avec la jeune fille. Qui elle, se trouvait au chevet de son ami, comme d'ordinaire. Elle serra la main froide de Merlin entre ses doigts et réfléchit à voix haute.

\- C'est forcément Agravaine...

Agravaine, l'oncle du Prince Arthur. Voilà des années que Merlin, Aélis et Gaïus avaient des doutes quant à sa loyauté. Elle penchait plus du côté de la Sorcière Morgana, que vers son demi-frère Arthur. Le médecin s'avança vers Aélis, tout aussi épuisé que lui, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Peut-être... Mais, sans preuve, Uther ne nous croira jamais.

\- Je sais.

Elle souffla de désespoir et de tristesse.

Aélis aida Gaïus à concocter des tisanes pour faire baisser la température de Merlin. À base de fleurs de sureau, de sauge et de saule. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, la fièvre empira.

Merlin eut du mal à respirer et il suait à grosses gouttes.

Gaïus tenta de le rafraîchir à l'aide d'un linge humide et d'eau froide.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aélis partit espionner Agravaine pour trouver une preuve de sa culpabilité. Elle rôda un long moment dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du château, jusqu'à tomber sur la personne qu'elle recherchait. Elle resta cacher là, dans un coin sombre en épiant les faits et gestes du potentiel traître. Elle enroula son châle blanc autour de ses bras et elle observa Agravaine. Pour plus de reconnaissance, elle jeta un sort de révélation.

_\- Hierste þæt íecen sóna._

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur le temps de l'enchantement. Aélis put ainsi mieux voir les agissements du Chevalier. Et surtout, comprendre que ce dernier envoyait un message secret par corbeau à... Morgana !

Lorsqu'elle réalisa la chose, elle prit peur. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans les couloirs pour prévenir le Roi et son fils.

Au milieu de la foule, elle commença malheureusement à ralentir. N'ayant pas une seconde à perdre, elle pensa à la magie. Sans même prononcer un mot, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'or et les gens furent pousser contre les murs pour qu'elle puisse passer avec plus d'aisance.

Personne ne prêta attention à ce petit tour.

Personne, sauf un jeune homme qui comprit qu'Aélis venait d'utiliser la magie.

Et la magie était toujours interdite.

Aélis arriva dans la salle du trône en même temps que le garçon qui la dénonça. La jeune fille eut beau plaider son innocence et prévenir de la trahison d'Agravaine, Uther ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait pas les serviteurs et encore moins les Sorciers. Arthur fut tiraillé entre son obligation envers son père et son amitié pour Merlin et Aélis. Elle tenta de faire entendre raison à Uther une dernière fois.

\- Sir ! Je vous en conjure, vous devez me croire ! J'ai vu Agravaine...

\- Il suffit ! hurla le Roi. Ta parole ne vaut rien contre celle de mon propre frère ! C'est un Chevalier et un membre du conseil depuis fort longtemps ! J'ai toute confiance en lui, mais aucune en ton espèce, Sorcière !

Aélis comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien du Roi et qu'il était temps pour elle de fuir...

**…**

Elle courut de suite dans les appartements de Gaïus et Merlin. Le jeune Sorcier était toujours en proie à une fièvre intense. Le médecin fut surpris de voir revenir Aélis si tôt et si paniqué. Elle accourut auprès de Merlin, tout en expliquant le plus vite possible.

\- Uther ne me croit pas et quelqu'un lui a dit que j'étais une Sorcière ! Il va venir me chercher ici ! Merlin et moi devons partir !

Elle habilla Merlin d'une simple chemise blanche à manches courtes, car la fièvre le faisait encore transpirer. Il portait son pantalon et il suffit à Aélis de lui glisser des chaussures aux pieds. Merlin réussit à ouvrir les yeux et comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Mais, encore faible, Aélis passa le bras de Merlin derrière sa nuque pour le lever du lit. Gaïus allait protester lorsque les gardes tambourinèrent contre la porte en bois. Qu'ils défoncèrent facilement.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Aélis sursauta et, sans réfléchir, lança un sort.

_\- Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat !_

Ses yeux devinrent dorée quelques secondes. La garde fut propulsée contre le mur du fond et Aélis en profita pour partir en tenant Merlin. Elle lança un dernier regard compatissant vers Gaïus et elle quitta les appartements.

**…**

Aélis courut en tenant Merlin aussi vite qu'elle le put. Lorsque le jeune homme commença à devenir un poids mort, Aélis le déposa délicatement sur le sol. Paniqué, elle dit avec espoir.

\- Il est temps de guérir, désormais...

Elle souffla un coup et passa sa main gauche sous la chemise de Merlin. Elle sentit sa peau brûlante à cause de la fièvre. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_\- Gestepe hole. Þurhhæle !_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses iris changèrent de couleur. Puis, Merlin enfin, ouvrit ses paupières à son tour. Il mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits, mais sa respiration était déjà plus naturelle et sa fièvre tombait petit à petit.

Aélis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se pencha vers Merlin, lui vola un baiser et répliqua avec entrain cette fois-ci.

\- Et maintenant, il est temps de courir...

Merlin fit un signe de tête et se leva avec l'aide de sa bien-aimée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux debout au milieu du couloir, ils entendirent les cris des gardes derrière eux.

La course-poursuite commença.

Tout se passa affreusement vite. Et en même temps, comme au ralenti.

Merlin attrapa la main d'Aélis. Ils coururent ensemble, l'un derrière l'autre, tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards dans leurs dos pour voir la progression de leurs poursuivants.

Rapide.

La tresse d'Aélis se défit dans la course et ses cheveux volèrent derrière elle en se mélangeant à son châle blanc qu'elle tenait que d'un seul côté.

Merlin accéléra le pas en tirant presque Aélis qui avait du mal à suivre.

Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus.

Ils réussirent à quitter le château pour continuer leur course vers la forêt de Camelot.

Leur destination : Caerlanrigh.

Ils usèrent de magie pour camoufler leurs traces dans l'herbe et la terre fraîches. Ensemble, ils marchèrent désormais vers la grotte sacrée, le cœur même de l'Ancienne Religion.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en lieu sûr, qu'ils s'octroyèrent une pause en se laissant tomber sur le sol pierreux de la caverne. Merlin tenta de reprendre sa respiration tout en observant Aélis avec contentement. Elle s'en aperçut et demanda, en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête et sourit à son tour.

\- Rien... C'est juste que... Avec toutes nos dernière aventures, j'ai complètement oublié une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

Intriguée, elle attendit la réponse. Merlin ne dit rien, il glissa simplement la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un minuscule objet. Aélis se pencha et découvrit l'objet en question : dans le creux de la main de Merlin, reposait un anneau d'or gris avec des inscriptions celtiques gravées dessus.

**…**

**THE END **

**…**

**…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée. Avant l'aube.

_7 Août 2019._

_Tout, ici, est vivant. Chaque branche, chaque feuille, chaque arbre. Tout vibre en un tout et tout ne fait qu'un avec le Monde. La magie des rêves._

_Et des cauchemars._


End file.
